Red Haired, Green Eyed Monster
by Reiven
Summary: Oshi/Gaku. Hyotei Gakuens' eyes are on the second match of the American Junior tournament, proving once and for all, that Eiji really should know better than putting his hands on Gakuto’s Yuushi.


_Standard disclaimer applies._

**Authoress**: Reiven.  
**Rating**: PG.  
**Genre**: Humour.  
**Warning**: Sickeningly sweet ShishiTori fluff. Rating for Gakuto and Shishido's potty mouth.  
**Pairing/Character**: ShishiTori, YuuGaku, Hyotei Gakuen and Eiji.  
**Summary**: Hyotei Gakuen's eyes are on the second match of the American Junior tournament, proving once and for all, that Eiji really should know better than putting his hands of Gakuto's Yuushi.

**Red Haired, Green Eyed Monster  
**_- by Reiven_

"Kikumaru," Gakuto silently fumed, biting his lip to keep from shouting out profanities, _'that skanky Seigaku whore! How dare he touch my Yuushi!' _

Sitting in the company of the rest of the Hyotei regulars that had failed to make the cut, it took all of his will power not to jump out into the stadium and rip that greasy, split-ended hair from Kikumaru's scalp. Even the rest of his team could feel the anger and hatred radiating off of Gakuto, and did wise not to make a smart-alec comment.

"Oshitari's going to be so sorry after this," Shishido whispered into Ootori's ear, a grin spread across his face.

"It's not something to make fun of, Shishido-san," Choutarou looked at his redheaded sempai, "I understand what Gakuto-sempai must feel. I mean, when I saw you at that table with those girls during Atobe-san's carnival, I didn't know what to feel."

Shishido's eyes softened, "I didn't do it on purpose, Choutarou," he cupped Ootori's smooth cheek in his palm, "it was that bastard Niou who tricked me. He told me that you would be one of the contestant."

"Really?" Ootori's eyes gleamed as he gazed lovingly at his beloved sempai.

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes when he noticed this. "You two are sickening. Get a room."

"Get a life, Hiyoshi," Shishido hissed, "it's no wonder you're always alone." This caused Hiyoshi to sulk.

"Alone!" Gakuto roared suddenly, "It's that bastard Kikumaru's boyfriend that's going to be alone once I get through with the two-timing slut! How dare he think that he can take advantage of Yuushi like that!"

"It could just be where I'm sitting, but from here, it doesn't seem like Oshitari's in that much distress."

"What are you insinuating, Shishido!" Gakuto snapped around to face him, his aura beaming with such intensity that Shishido involuntarily inched back, "that Yuushi likes being forced to pair up with that perverted, red-haired bimbo!"

"Perverted, red-haired bimbo?" Hiyoshi muttered quietly, "Sounds a bit like yourself, sempai."

Hiyoshi had no recollection of anything that took place after his initial comment. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the hard bench of the park with Kabaji looming over him and a large bump forming on top of his head.

By this time, the three remaining Hyotei members, excluding Jiroh who was fast asleep on the seat, found themselves feeling quite afraid. The acrobatic redhead was a penny short of foaming at the mouth. The only thing they could do was hope and pray that one of the sides, come this time, they no longer cared which, would just throw in the racket and give up.

"Kikumaru…" Gakuto's voice had reached such an intensity that just the sheer hatred in them could cut through you like Sanada's katana.

"Calm down, Gakuto-sempai," Choutarou grabbed onto Shishido's arm for protection, "I'm sure that Oshitari-sempai is just as tortured as you by being paired up with Kikumaru-san. You can just see it in his face," he shared a look with Shishido, "he might even be wishing that he was partnered with Amane-san again."

Gakuto's whole body became rigid and slowly, he began turning to face a rapidly panicking Choutarou whom had realized the error in his words, "Amane… _san_? Again?…" there was a certain, eerie glow surrounding Gakuto's body and his eyes had turned a menacing shade of red.

"What Choutarou means is… err…" Shishido didn't know what to say to the possessed Gakuto. It was true how the saying went; '_Hell hath no fury like a boyfriend scorned._' Shishido clung tighter onto Choutarou, though not all of the reason was fear. He didn't need a reason to want to touch his darling.

"I know what _Choutarou _means," Gakuto turned his attention back to the match, "Yuushi you two-timing bastard!"

Shishido and Choutarou shared a look. They would not want to be anywhere in the vicinity of Oshitari when Gakuto gets him hands on him.

The rest of the match passed without any problems, that it, to the eyes of the common spectator. Gakuto had sometime ago began tapping his feet nervously on the floor, his arms crossed indignantly over his chest. The frantic thumping sound only managed to intensify the stifling feeling that had befallen the three Hyotei boys. Jiroh had not regained consciousness even once throughout the whole exchange.

At last, it was like an eternity had passed before the two nameless American players won (the only reason was because Yuushi was paired with Kikumaru the bastard, as Gakuto had so blatantly put it, and added as an after thought; "Yuushi's a bastard too!")

So thus, Gakuto found himself being led by his feet and in some ways, his nose (he could smell Yuushi's cologne a mile a way) towards the locker room when the two of them had gone to rest. He vaguely mused as an after though later, whether the person he had abruptly elbowed into an ice cooler earlier was one of the American team, but didn't dwell on it too long. He didn't care about any American's. He just cared that his Yuushi, the cheating bastard, was currently occupying a room, possibly alone, with that boyfriend snatcher, Kikumaru Eiji. Son of a bitch.

"Yuushi!" he threw open the door to the room, not bothering to knock or even check if he had the right one. He knew it was the one. His intuition told him so.

"Gakuto," Oshitari exclaimed, mildly startled by Gakuto's unexpected arrival, "What are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing," Gakuto crossed his arms over his chest, partially for the sake of hinting to Yuushi that he was thoroughly pissed, and for the rest, it was to keep himself from lunging and strangling the life out of Kikumaru. Said boy couldn't help but survey the exchange with a befuddled expression.

"Resting?" Oshitari raised an eyebrow.

"With him?" Gakuto snapped, pointing accusingly at the confused Eiji, "What about this Amane? Is he hiding in the closet so that the three of you can have a good old orgy when I'm not looking?"

"Gakuto," Oshitari started, exhaling loudly, "I don't know what you're talking about. Kikumaru and I were just-"

"Oh," Gakuto threw his hands up, "'_Kikumaru and I_'is it now? What'll it be in the future, _'Eiji and I'? _What's next, _'my sweetheart and I'_?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Gakuto. Nothing has happened or is intended to happen anytime in the future," Yuushi massaged the bridge of his nose. He really should be accustomed to Gakuto's short fuse and jealousy.

"I don't believe you," he pouted, looking more like a spoilt three-year-old kid rather than the fourteen-year-old tennis player that he is.

"Then what can I say that will convince you? I didn't choose to partner with him, it was Sakaki-kantoku's idea. I'm sure he shares the same sentiment," he looked over to Eiji for conformation, receiving a frantic nod in return.

"I would never cheat on Oishi, _nya_"

"See, Gakuto," Yuushi approached his pouting boyfriend and circled his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"But, Yuushi… the match-"

"Was just a match, nothing more. It was Sakaki-kantoku and Hanamura-sensei that decided it. You know I would have chosen you as my partner any day of the week."

Gakuto looked into Yuushi's eyes, "What about this Amane?"

"Hanamura-sensei also paired Ibu from Fudomine with Shinjyo from her own team. In case you haven't noticed, she's quite mad."

"I'd second that comment, nya She's always hovering over Ochibi like some weird, old pervert. I'm the only one allowed to do that," Eiji said crossly.

For once since the first time they met, Gakuto had nothing spiteful or rude to say to Eiji.

"If you'd be so kind as to leave us alone, Kikumaru," Oshitari said after a moment.

"Sure, _nya_" Eiji said brightly and flounced out the door, "I was going to look for Oishi anyway, _nya_"

"Gakuto…" Oshitari surveyed the pouting redhead before him. He know what most people thought of Gakuto and his attitude (and his language) but there were rare times when his face was barren of any smirk or malicious expressions and that made him seem so innocent; that was exactly how he looked at this moment and that's the reason why Oshitari loved him so much. "You should know, you're the only one for me," he muttered into his ear and planted his lips on Gakuto's.

It was a full minute before the both of them broke the kiss. Gakuto looked away, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks, "You're such an idiot, Yuushi."

"Yes," Oshitari smiled, a twinkle in his eye, "but I'm your idiot, as you are my own redheaded, little green-eyed monster… but a very cute, cuddly and loveable little monster," he added quickly when Gakuto shot him a glare.

Thus, peace was won and Gakuto and Yuushi live happily ever after from then on. At least, they would, until the fifteenth, since that was the day the American Junior Tournament photosets would be released.

**- Owari.**

The last line was inspired by an image I saw of Oshitari and Eiji where Eiji had his arms around Oshitari's shoulders. I haven't been able to find that image after I innitially saw it.


End file.
